My Valentine
by thomaspheasant
Summary: This is a one-shot story of Dipper about to confess to Pacifica on Valentine's Day. Will she return his feelings? Or will she hurtfully reject them? Read to find out! Inspired by a Pewdiepie fanfic! Contains fluffy Dipifica/Dipcifica


**My Valentine**

Today was the day. There was no turning back now.

Dipper was standing at the gate of the Northwest mansion.

Today, Dipper was planning on confessing his feelings to Pacifica with a gift…

Today was Valentine's Day.

Dipper has been nervous about this moment for the past few weeks.

Would Pacifica hurtfully reject his gift and his love? Or would she feel the same way?

Dipper sighed as the gate opened and he entered the grounds.

Slowly, he worked his way up the driveway.

He began to think that he wasn't sure if he was quite ready yet.

He glanced down at the bouquet of flowers in his hands.

They were wild red roses that he himself picked deep in the forest.

The journal said that they were harmless as all flowers but gave off the most beautiful scent.

But the creator of the journal never tried to pick the flowers, so there was no warning of the super sharp thorns that grew on them.

Dipper spent all day cutting off the sharp thorns so they wouldn't hurt Pacifica.

If you looked at his hands, you could see all the bandages on them from being sliced by the thorns.

But he was too concerned about what Pacifica would think than notice the pain in his hands.

He held the bouquet to his chest and wished himself good luck as he made it to the top of the driveway.

As he looked up at the mansion, he noticed one of the curtains were drawn back and had Pacifica in the window.

When Pacifica noticed Dipper she smiled and waved.

Dipper then saw Pacifica disappear to head down and answer the door.

Dipper walked up to the porch step of the giant mansion and stood in front of the door.

Before he could knock, Pacifica swung the door open and pulled him in.

She then gave him a hug in excitement.

"Dipper why are you here? Aren't you going to spend Valentine's Day with Wendy?"

"Why would you think that?" Dipper asked

"Mabel always went on about how you had feelings for Wendy…" she answered

Pacifica saw the flowers in his hands and pointed at them.

"Are those roses for Wendy? They're beautiful, she'll love them!"

"Oh U-Um… N-No…" Dipper stuttered

"A-Actually these are f-for you…" Dipper muttered

Pacifica was shocked.

"Really!" She said as Dipper handed her the bouquet.

She looked at Dipper's hands and saw the bandages.

"Dipper! Did you get these from the forest?" She asked

Now blushing she said, "You didn't have to go through all that trouble!"

"Yes I did." said Dipper with more confidence

"Dipper! What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I liked you for quite some time now."

Pacifica struggled to speak, "But M-Mabel said…"

"Mabel doesn't know anything!" Dipper said

"I gave up on Wendy a long time ago. Back then my heart couldn't take it."

"Seeing her sleep with Robbie, so I grew depressed."

"But then you came into my life. You started to tease me less and cheer me up more."

"You showed a new side to you. One that was cute and caring."

"We started spending ever day together and get into trouble by your parents."

"Before I knew it, I had forgotten all about Wendy…" Dipper said

"Pacifica… I think I love you…" Dipper finished nervously.

Pacifica opened her mouth as to say something but quickly closed it.

She studied the bouquet closer and gave in to its beauty and fragrance as she held it to her chest.

Waiting for an answer, Dipper stared at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck.

Seeing Dipper blushing, Pacifica took a step closer to him.

And as she did, Dipper slowly grabbed one of her hands.

"I may have had a crush on Wendy, but you are the only one who I have ever fallen in love…" Dipper said

"I don't know if you even like me. I don't even know if you find me attractive."

"But I do know that every time I look at you… And every time I hear your voice…"

"I know that I've hopelessly fallen in love with you."

Pacifica continued to stare at Dipper, his face flushed pure red.

Pacifica looked at Dippers hand and intertwined their fingers together.

Dipper stared back at her, his eyes full of hope.

"Dipper… I never knew you felt that way about me before."

"I always pushed back my feelings for you because of Wendy."

"I thought I could never beat her when it came to your love." Pacifica said now tears in her eyes.

"S-So… So all this time you…" Dipper began to say

But his words trailed off in the happiness and relief he was feeling.

Dipper was so nervous about his own feelings and the terrible thought of Pacifica rejecting them.

He never thought Pacifica would feel the same way about him.

Pacifica nodded with a faint smile on her face with tears in her eyes.

"Dipper, you should have confessed sooner."

"You've kept me waiting!"

Dipper wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said

"Oh and Pacifica…"

"What is it?" She asked

Dipper moved closer and closer to Pacifica's ear.

"Pacifica, will you be my Valentine?" He whispered

"Of course I will!" she said

She pulled Dipper in for a hug and their arms wrapped around each other as the bouquet of roses fell to the floor.

Dipper had a feeling that this was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship…


End file.
